Sobre pontos de vista e quadribol
by Lispetrichor
Summary: No qual James precisa de um cão guia e Lily tenta enxergar o que ele vê.


Era mais um café da manhã em um dia qualquer de abril. Café da manhã, aulas, almoço, aulas e deveres. Esse era o programa do dia, mas, aparentemente, não para todos.

"Evans," foi o que ela ouviu ao sentar-se na mesa e colocar bacon e alguns pães no prato.

"Evans," a voz estava mais perto agora e ela ainda parecia mais interessada em escolher qual suco iria tomar dessa vez. "Evans!" quer dizer, abóbora era bom, mas maçã iria variar um pouco... "Evans!"

"O que foi?" ela perguntou irritada pela interrupção e se virando para a origem da voz. "Eu estou ocupada"

"Decidindo o suco que vai tomar?" o dono da voz disse rindo ajeitando os óculos com a mão direita. "Eu iria com o de abóbora, esses elfos não sabem fazer suco de maçã."

"O que você quer, Potter?" perguntou olhando para a mesa novamente.

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado "Bom, isso é uma pergunta muito generalizada..." disse passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos já bagunçados e olhando para ela com um sorriso de canto de lábios.

Ela suspirou e começou a comer.

"E por que eu iria querer alguma coisa?" O garoto disse depois de um tempo. "Quer dizer, dar bom dia não é um bom motivo?"

"Dar bom dia para alguém nunca é um bom motivo quando são sete da manhã, Potter," respondeu bebendo o suco e rapidamente engasgando. Ela olhou para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha e colocou o copo novamente na mesa.

"Eu falei para não pegar o de maçã."

"Certo," disse servindo outro copo, dessa vez com o bom e velho suco de abóbora. "Fale logo."

"Depois de amanhã tem Quadribol."

"Fantástico."

"E amanhã tem aula de Poções e Transfiguração."

"Brilhante."

"Com o Slughorn e com a Minerva."

"Você realmente anda bem informado."

"Qual é, Evans."

"Você se esqueceu de feitiços."

"Mas o jogo de sábado é contra a Corvinal..."

"Potter, estou impressionada."

"O Flitwick vai ser legal com a gente porque quer que a casa dele se prepare bem..."

"Afinal," Lily o cortou "O que isso tem a ver com as aulas de amanhã?"

"Eu só queria..." ele disse meio sem graça. "Ver se você poderia usarseucharmeencantadorcomosdoisprofessoresepedirparaelesnãoexagerarem"

"Desculpe," ela disse olhando para ele e dando um leve sorriso "Eu não falo 'Potteres."

James revirou os olhos e a olhou irritado.

"Sábado tem Quadribol," ela concordou com a cabeça. "Isso vai ocupar o dia todo," ela concordou novamente. "Da última vez a Minerva e o Slughorn passaram uma pilha de deveres e nós tivemos que fazer tudo no Domingo," mais um aceno. "E nós ficamos mortos," terminou.

"E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?"

O olhar irritado caiu sobre ela mais uma vez e ela recuou um pouco no banco.

"Eu não vou pedir para eles 'pegarem leve' por causa de Quadribol," disse dando ênfase na expressão. "Daqui a dois meses os exames finais vão começar..."

"Mas..."

"...E no próximo ano nós vamos estar fazendo NIEMS," ela completou.

"É só um final de semana, Evans," ele disse, seu tom de voz ficando cada vez mais aflito.

Ela sorriu levemente e voltou para seu café da manhã.

"Você não tem visão," ele disse depois de um tempo chamando a atenção da garota novamente. "Do que adianta você ser Monitora e ter toda essa imagem e bom relacionamento com os professores, se você só ajuda quando algo é de seu interesse?"

"Eu não faço coisas só pelo meu interesse"

"Você está fazendo agora," rosnou para a garota. "Se você estivesse olhando a situação da forma como eu estou olhando..."

"Certo," ela disse voltando a olhar para ele com um ar pensativo. "É, com certeza não estou olhando como você."

Ela voltou a se concentrar no café da manhã, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que estava se formando em seu rosto.

"Você vai falar com eles?" perguntou voltando a ter alguma esperança.

"Não," disse e ele suspirou frustrado. "Vou olhar a situação pelo seu ponto de vista..." Ele olhou confuso para ela e começou a balbuciar algo em resposta, mas ela o cortou rapidamente, "e você irá olhar pelo meu" completou.

"Como, supostamente, eu vou fazer isso?" perguntou.

"Assim," e tirou os óculos do garoto colocando-os em seu próprio rosto fazendo uma careta ao ver o quão sério o problema de visão dele era.

"Você ficou maluca depois dos NOMS," disse semiserrando os olhos e tentando alcançar os óculos no rosto da garota. "Eu... não... consigo!" cada palavra saia com uma tentativa inútil de pegar seus óculos.

Lily riu para a imagem meio distorcida do garoto e se levantou, sem deixar de perceber a leve tontura que sentiu.

"No final do dia," disse apanhando alguns livros em cima da mesa, "Nós avaliamos a conclusão que chegarmos."

Ela saiu andando deixando um James surpreso para trás.

"Evans," ele chamou e ela olhou novamente para ele. "Eu não estava sendo tão literal assim!" exclamou e isso chamou a atenção de alguns estudantes próximos.

Ela riu mais uma vez e saiu do Salão Principal.

"Vocês não têm mais o que fazer?" James resmungou para os Grifinórios que começavam a rir da situação, ele não conseguia distinguir nenhum deles.

* * *

"Óculos bonitos, Lily" o comentário se repetia frequentemente enquanto ela andava pelo corredor para a aula de História da Magia e, frequentemente, inclinava a cabeça para olhar por cima das lentes e distinguir quem estava falando com ela.

Afinal, que ideia foi essa?

Ele estava lá falando sobre pontos de vistas diferentes e ela simplesmente teve a brilhante ideia de tirar os óculos dele. Talvez tenha sido um tipo de punição pelas barbaridades que ele estava falando sobre egoísmo. Ela não era egoísta. Inclusive, Lily estava sempre ajudando a todos daquela escola. A grifinória amava ser Monitora e salvar as crianças do primeiro ano perdidas pelos corredores, patrulhar a escola para ver se tudo estava em ordem, escrever relatórios sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Talvez tenha sido por causa do brilho que as lentes dos óculos refletiam quando ele olhava para o teto enfeitiçado, fazendo com que a luz do sol atravessasse o vidro e realçasse o castanho de seus olhos, cada vez mais dourados. Não, definitivamente não era por isso. Talvez fosse por que...

Seus pensamentos foram perdidos quando ela foi de encontro a alguém, na pequena fila que os alunos formaram na entrada da sala para esperar o professor.

"Desculpa," disse se afastando e olhando por cima das lentes. Merlin, ela já estava ficando com dor de cabeça.

"Não sabia que, quando se entrava para o fã clube do Potter, eles distribuíam produtos do próprio," a voz fria e seca de Severus Snape surgiu enquanto Lily retomava o equilíbrio e tomava um lugar na fila atrás dele.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas não parecia encontrar voz para tal ação, quando sentiu um braço envolver seus ombros.

"Ah, claro," a voz sorridente de Sirius deslizou ao lado dela. "Você devia entrar Ranhoso, estamos distribuindo shampoo também," falou sorrindo. "Você sabe como todos adoram o cabelo bagunçado do James."

Os olhos de Snape foram de Lily para Sirius sem ter muita expressão e ele voltou a olhar para frente.

"Obrigada," Lily murmurou para Sirius no mesmo momento em que o professor Bins passava por eles e abria a porta. Sirius piscou para ela e tirou o braço de seus ombros "Vocês dois ficaram loucos, você sabe né?" disse enquanto entrava na sala e andava em direção a última carteira da sala.

"Foi ele quem sugeriu..." falou sentando-se na carteira a sua frente.

Ele riu mais uma vez e acenou para o restante dos Marotos que haviam acabado de chegar para aula.

Remus puxava James pela capa enquanto Peter tentava segurar uma risada.

"Sirius," disse Remus ao sentar-se na carteira ao lado direito de Sirius. James sentou-se a sua frente, ao lado de Lily. "Você deveria estar fazendo o papel de cão guia."

Peter e Sirius explodiram em gargalhadas chamando a atenção de toda sala e do professor, que já estava resmungando algo sobre a revolução dos centauros.

"Senhor Black," começou o professor com a voz arrastada e fria. "Algo que queira compartilhar?"

"Não, Professor," disse Sirius depois de se controlar. "Desculpe, pode continuar a falar de Haroldo, o Trotador."

Lily deixou uma risada escapar e voltou sua atenção para o pergaminho em que iria começar a anotar. O problema é que ela não conseguia escrever direito com as lentes de cego que James usava. A folha parecia estar a uma distancia diferente de suas mãos e do tinteiro. Ela não estava conseguindo acertar nenhum dos dois. Irritada, puxou os óculos para cima de sua testa como se fosse uma tiara e finalmente acertou a pena no tinteiro.

"Não vale roubar, Evans," James sussurrou ao seu lado semicerrando os olhos mais uma vez.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou os óculos para a posição correta.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu tomar notas na aula de história.

* * *

De todos os sentimentos que já passaram na cabeça dele sobre Lily Evans, foi a primeira vez que ele teve vontade de lhe lançar um feitiço que a irritasse. Bom, sempre tem uma primeira vez.

A vida é assim.

Depois de ficar sem reação pela resolução proposta pela garota, ele precisou aguentar a risada de seus amigos e uma dor de cabeça insuportável pela visão distorcida que seu cérebro estava tentando lidar. James agradeceu ter apenas uma aula em comum com a garota, porque se não ele realmente iria azará-la.

Agora, o grifinório estava na aula de Estudos e Costumes Trouxas e a professora estava pedindo para ele ler o trecho de algum livro desconhecido.

"Desculpe, professora," disse sem graça tentando focar a imagem da professora. Não era tão difícil assim, ela ocupava um grande espaço, para ser sincero. "Eu perdi meus óculos e não estou conseguindo ler."

"Oh" foi o que ela respondeu e ele não conseguiu identificar se ela estava sorrindo ou brava. "Claro, claro...ahn senhorita Davis, por favor?"

Era isso. Ele não aguentava mais. Na hora do almoço pegaria seus óculos de volta.

Ela havia entendido tudo errado. Como sempre.

Ele pediu para ela olhar a situação da forma como ele olhava, e não para ver como ela olhava. E eles não chegariam a lugar algum. Nenhum estava enxergando direito.

Foi isso que James disse para Remus ao saírem da sala em direção ao Salão Principal para tentar almoçar.

"Você está quase concluindo o que ela quer que você pense," respondeu Remus, puxando-o novamente pela manga de suas vestes.

"Como é, Moony?"

"Nenhum dos dois está enxergando a situação pelo ponto de vista do outro," ele falou calmante. "Desculpa" disse ao esbarrar em alguns alunos em uma das escadas. "Ela tem motivos e você tem motivos, seus motivos estão claros para você e os motivos dela estaão claros para ela."

"Óbvio, mas..."

"Ainda não acabei," cortou Remus. "Ela quer que você enxergue os motivos dela e você - mais um passo - não está – isso, agora estamos no Salão Principal - conseguindo fazer isso - chegamos na mesa da Grifinória."

Eles se sentaram e James tentou procurar Lily. Estava difícil, ela não era a única ruiva da Grifinória.

"Ela não está aqui" informou o amigo.

James soltou um lamento e tentou colocar comida em seu prato. Merlin, tudo estava difícil hoje.

* * *

Ela desistiu de escrever qualquer coisa. Seus pensamentos desenterraram o dia em que sua mãe a havia levado no oftalmologista para ver se tinha algum problema em sua visão. Ela não culpava a mãe, foi na época em que tinha começado a ir para escola, e a senhora Evans estava apenas tentando resolver um problema antes que ele aparecesse. Entretanto, naquele dia, depois de ter que colocar um colírio para dilatar a pupila, Lily ficou vendo tudo embaçado e isso a incomodou profundamente.

Agora não estava tão diferente... Para falar a verdade estava sim. A única coisa semelhante era a visão distorcida e a tontura. Depois disso, era ela que havia proposto tal coisa e, no fim, não estava tentando resolver um problema antes de mesmo dele aparecer. O problema já estava lá.

Ela riu fracamente ao ver que tempestade em copo d'água os dois estavam fazendo. Era apenas Quadribol e era apenas um favor. Mas as palavras de James continuavam a rondar pela sua mente. Se alguma amiga dela estivesse no time, ou se ela estivesse no time, não haveria dúvidas de que ela pediria para os professores não exagerarem. _Sirius está no time_ , surgiu uma voz em sua cabeça, _Sirius é seu amigo_. Lily balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos, tinha quase certeza de que se falasse com Slughorn a classe estaria livre de deveres, talvez até a McGonagall cedesse. Ela era monitora e era adorada pelos dois. O problema era ele. Era sempre difícil fazer algo que ele havia pedido.

"Finamente," Lily diz ao vê-lo andando no corredor com Peter para jantar no Salão Principal.

Ele para e espera que ela chegue perto, ao mesmo tempo em que Peter dá uma desculpa qualquer e continua seu caminho.

"Odiei o modo como você vê as coisas," ela disse simplesmente passando os óculos para o garoto "Vou falar com eles amanhã."

Um sorriso exagerado surgiu na face de James enquanto ele recolocava os óculos.

"E...é... desculpe por não pensar no...hum ... _bem maior_?" falou hesitante

"Tudo bem, Evans," ele disse piscando várias vezes e satisfeito com a visão cristalina que tinha agora. "Seu ponto de vista... também é interessante."

Ela soltou uma risada leve e olhou para o final do corredor "Certo" e começou a andar

"Sabe, Evans," ele disse ainda parado. "Talvez se a gente fizer isso de novo você..."

"Potter" disse parando e olhando para ele seriamente. "Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso"

Ele começou a rir e deu alguns passos para se aproximar dela.

"O que?" perguntou confusa com a reação dele.

"Você só teve duas aulas comigo," disse dando de ombros. "Poderia ter tirado os óculos pelo resto do dia e não se chatear. Por que não fez isso?" parte dele sabia a resposta, mas a outra ainda queria ouvir.

Ela ficou um tempo parada sem saber o que responder e finalmente sorriu.

"Você poderia ter pedido ao Remus para transfigurar um para você" falou arqueando a sobrancelhas. "Por que não fez isso?" parte dela sabia da resposta, mas a outra parte queria ouvir.

Ele continuou sorrindo, mas seus olhos se perderam nos dela, como era bom poder ver tudo de novo. Ela voltou a andar pelo corredor. Eles precisariam de muito mais de uma troca de pontos de vista para se resolverem. Mas isso, talvez, fosse um começo.


End file.
